Immoratlity
by Kathlan315
Summary: this is my story. My whole fucked up life. Her. And Jashin-sama. (Non-detailed quick fic dedicated to Hidan because it's his birthday!) Rated T. Complete.


**To Hidan: Celebrating His Birthday. ^^**

**Immortality**

* * *

For the millionth time. It seemed like time itself is immortal. I can't stress how boring it is to be here. To be _alive. _To suffer from the pain over, and over again. I never thought once or twice about my fucking actions because it was useless. Nothing, I repeat, nothing could possibly kill me for good.

I laid there in the ditch. Waiting for some random Akatsuki member appear. After the fight with the stupid pineapple head kid. I was begining to question if I could really die. But I had a small ray of hope that someone would dig me up. Maybe Konan. Maybe Zetsu. I laid in the hole. Barely able to breathe, or talk because my throat hurts like hell. The dirt started to get in my eyes, and I closed my eyes.

I lost myself in the thoughts of me, way back. My childhood. Just about nothing is good about my life. Except for...Jashin-sama of course.

_Age 0_

The day I was born. It was a gruesome day of life, when my mom and dad had a fight. How I know, is because it was so loud, I couldn't sleep. I wasn't even one by then, but it carved a scar into my soul. They yelled hateful words at each other, even though I don't understand them. I understood, by the tone of voice they had with each other.

Then, there was this girl that got drenched in blood in front of me. She had a familiar look in her eyes. I stared at her, while she stared back. I could still remember her last words, even if I was barely old enough to understand what it meant at that time.

"_Stay strong, brother." _She said as she fainted for eternality. I didn't know what it meant by then. So obviously I didn't know it bad time to 'play with water'. Except that the 'water' is 'blood'.

Maybe that was only the start about my father's hatred toward me.

_Age 1_

I had to spend my first birthday alone that day. Parents worked over seas, and I really didn't know why but they were ignoring me. I have no friends because I have yet to go to school. I sang happy birthday to myself over and over before I started to cry. My first birthday is the worst birthday possible. I can't think of any other way to describe this. So alone. I felt dead that day.

"Why am I even here?" I asked my self, frowning when I knew no one could answer me. I sighed, and cried myself to sleep.

_Age 2_

"Look mommy!" I called out to that bitch of no good hell. "Look what I bloody drew." My mom bent down, her smile fading as she studied the picture. I'm not the best drawer, so I could careless about what I drew. But it was a way to stress my emotions once awhile.

My mom twirled her silver hair. I got my hair from my mom. "Eh...It's...bloody." She said the obvious. I rolled my eyes. I drew a picture of this girl dying from the lost of blood and drew a bunch of crosses on it. "Jesus would _never _do that! What a disgrace!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why wouldn't he? He's punishing this bloody girl that just mad me mad today." My mom looked at me with concern. My mom, she's a heavy believer of Jesus. I follow Jesus, but is a light believer.

"It's about forgive and forget." I shrugged, tearing the piece of paper and burned it in the fireplace.

After that, I stopped drawing altogether.

_Age 3_

My dad looked at me with disgust the first time he saw me. Instead of yelling at me, however, he just walked away and straight up ignored me. I was mad, how could he? I've been waiting for forever and a half to meet my so called father, and he's going to give me the cold shoulder. Oh well, I got over that jerk. No need to fuss over someone that has no appreciation for my awesomeness.

The reason he hates me is because of my eyes. He gets the silver hair. I got it from my mom, but what he couldn't explain were the pale skin and magenta eyes. Both of my parents were fair skinned. Not pale. Both of my parents had brown eyes, however. Therefore, they thought I was the demon's child.

**I could careless.**

"Hidan...honey. Go back to your room while daddy and I have breakfast." My mom told me. I refused. I'm eating on the table if I want to. "Hidan!"

"Great. What now? Don't be such a bitch about it. I can eat on the table if I wanted to. Which, I do want it because it's going to be a pain in the butt cleaning up my room." I told her, continuing to eat my cereal. "Can I eat in peace for one goddamn day?"

"Hidan!" She yelled, making me jump a little. "Go to your room." I rolled my eyes and locked myself up in a room.

I hate my life.

_Age 4_

It was about time before she knocked on my door, waking me up with a disgusting voice of tone. "Time for school!" She smiled at me. I never liked people. They were all jerks. Really.

I dragged myself up so I could get dress and eventually go to school.

But school wasn't the best place on earth as to how my mom always portraits it. Kids weren't the nicest people around.

_Age 5_

Age 5. The big turning point in my life. I will go to first grade. I thought in my head about how I'd actually try to get at least one friend. But as usual, it failed miserably. Everyone hated me because of how I look.

_A demon._

So not only it was a big turning point for my life, it was also the day I made a big choice.

_A demon huh? Well. I show you guys demon._

So I did. I beat up people, became a bully and had followers because they were weak. I smirked at my new self. This self was easier to be.

_Age 6_

I was walking home from my school, a small scratch on my face. I got in a fight today, because they were jealous of my position. But of course I won with a small scratch of victory.

But as I walk home, I bumped into someone. I got knocked down, and I looked at the person. Glaring before I even take a good look. "Watch where you're walking, bitch." I told her. Regretting it as soon as I saw it's an old lady. A really, really old lady. Probably in the 70s or 80s. "Uh...I mean. Careful next time." I dusted myself off the ground, because she was an elder. I respected elders. Surprisingly.

"...Come." I followed her. She took me to her house, I assume and she brought out some tea and old fashion crackers. I took it, since she fucking offered. "You're eyes."

I glared. "It's red. _So?" _

She smiled at me. "I like your eyes."

I stared at her in shock. Smiling a little. _Maybe she could be my friend._

_Age 7_

Me and the old hag became friends. She was the closest thing to a grandma I've have. I was beginning to think that she is the grandma sent by heaven to replace the empty spot. But I frowned when I realized that it seemed impossible.

"Hidan."

"What, hag?" I smirked at the nickname I came up with.

"Your eyes." She said. "It's so...cold."

I never thought about that before. I stared into the puddle of water I've been playing with. My reflection came on, and I realized. It is cold. A harsh, cold and mean red like blood eyes.

"I hate my eyes."

"But I love them."

Yet another thing I like about this hag.

_Age 8_

I could feel the sensation going through my small head. I glared at my mom. My so called fucking mom. Who ranted about Jesus for life, and I wanted to be anywhere _but _here.

"Shut up!" My mom glared at me.

"No! You're not my child! My child would never say such thing. You and your demon eyes. You're Satan's child!" I gritting my teeth and clutched my fists.

"Well I rather be a demon's child than your child, bitch!"

It's official. I hate my mom.

_Age 9_

"No I did not!" my mom argued.

"Yes you did." My dad bites back.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!"

"YES YOU DID!" My dad yelled through the house. They've been at it for hours. "THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN HIDAN!? AND HIS EYES. OBVIOUSLY YOU CHEATED ON ME BECAUSE HE'S NOTHING LIKE ME. OR YOU IN FACT. HE MUST BE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S CHILD SINCE I DON'T HAVE RED EYES. AND I DON'T CUSS EVERYONE OUT AND GET INTO FIGHTS. HE'S NOT MY CHILD."

"WELL HE'S NOT MINE EITHER!"

"THEN WHOSE'S IS IT!?"

"...he's Satan's child, I tell you. He's Satan's child." My mother turned to me. "And a bloodline of that demon shouldn't live..." She grabbed a knife, and tried to stab me. "DIE!" I grabbed her arm, and flipped her over. She's light. I took the knife.

"You first." I smirked at her. I must be crazy.

**Blood is all I remember.**

_Age 10_

Old hag comforted me. She didn't pry information out of me. She just comforted me. She sang to me. She pat my head. She caress my cheeks. She hid me from them. She gave me presents, and accepted me for who I am.

"Thank you." My eyes widen at the cold hands. "...old hag?"

I never got a reply.

_Age 11_

I never saw her again. I never got involved with anyone again. I got good grades and distanced myself from the others. Soon, I couldn't take it. I was thrown garbage at. Hated, and loathed. No one, but her, ever liked me. So I couldn't take it.

**But lord. They were beautiful when I painted them with blood.**

_Age 12_

Maybe 12 was a bit young to become a missing nin, but it was worth it.

No one bounded me behind the desks, and no one, ever dared to throw an insult at me.

Though...Sometimes, when I wander near the dango shop, I think of her. Old hag loved dangos.

_Age 13_

I slaughter many innocents.

Killed many ninjas.

And assassinated many great people in life.

13. That was the age when I decided to become an assassin.

_Age 14_

Thrown into jail. Too dumb. Couldn't ever be smarter though.

The cages were a disgrace to me. I want to kill. I want blood! But the cold bars denied my desire and crumbled it into pieces. Really cold.

_"Your eyes...it's so...cold!" _Old hag's words came flowing back. She's right. Cold eyes, fit in a cold cage. No?

_Age 15_

Tonight.

I lost my virginity.

TO A FUCKING MAN. But...never in life had I thought rape felt good.

_Age 16_

This guy keeps coming back, every single day. Rape me. Hurt me, and abuse me.

But I liked it. I _love _the pain. And I like the idea of another strong man, pinning me down, and shove his dick up my ass.

**I must be going gay.**

_Age 17_

I escaped jail today. Broke down wall, and ran out like a boss. Man it was fun. To have my scythe back, killing people, and drench in blood.

Insane.

Mad.

Crazy.

Was the insults thrown at me years ago. But now, I just began to realize...that they were right. I am insane. I take pleasure in killing. I am mad, to like the idea of drenching in blood. And I am definitely crazy for liking the pain when a guy shoves his dick up my ass.

_Age 18_

I was walking down the forest, bored to death because there were nothing around to kill. I sighed, and threw my scythe at a random direction, and chase it around. Bumping into some again. I cursed. "Watch where you're going, bitch."

"Hidan." I heard a familiar voice. "Second time I meet you. you bumped into me again."

I stared up at the person in front of me. "Old hag?"

"Yup."

I nearly teared up. "H-How's that possible!? I saw you. With my own damn eyes! You're suppose to be fucking dead!"

"Because." She smirked. Her usual brown eyes turned red. "I'm an immortal now."

_Age 19_

I went down deep into the dark, black forest that lead to mysterious places. Where the trees were black, and no creatures ventures in. Old hag told me about this place, so that I could become a Jashinist with her. I wondered at the word.

Jashin.

A god that takes pleasure in cussing and killing.

Grants their followers immortality.

A small hut came in sight, and I knocked on it. "Come in~" A man sang in a cheerful tone. I opened the door, and saw a man with fur cloak on. Black fur, with red eyes. A skeleton necklace and a creepy smile. "You are..."

"Hidan...Hidan, Yuga." I answered hesitantly. "You are...?"

"Jashin. Jashin, Bubblegum." He joked. "But please~ Call me, Jashin-sama." I nodded at this crazy guy. Bubblegum, seriously!? "So you've finally came! Hidan. I've been watching you high up in the sky. Even though I was a little high. You had many pains, and sorrow. You always thought there were no tomorrow. But you my dear, shall not wallow in despair. Because I now declare! You should become my follower, and you don't even need to spend a dollar."

"...You're fucking crazy."

"You and I both."

_Age 20_

Is the age I joined 'Akatsuki'. I joined on my own, without using any force. Cuz why the fuck not!? Since I'm fucking immortal now. I swear Jashin is the best thing on earth! Jashin is where Kami isn't good enough for you. Jashin is so much better than Jesus or who ever that's suppose to be.

At least Jashin-sama has some humor.

"I'm Pein." A dude with too much pierces so he must be an emo guy that the leader hates but needs. "I'm the leader." JASHIN FUCK!

"I'm Konan." Just a blue-haired chick...

"I'm Deidara, un." A fucking girly guy spoke. He's blonde. I can tell. But he's fucking hot!

"Sup' Dei-chan." His face became red. "Just kidding. Though. I am gay..."

"...I...should go, un." Laugh. Laugh.

"I'm Sasori. The brat's partner." I gasped.

"He's taken!?"

"...yes." Sasori smirked. I did **not** expect that..._Okay...note to self. Sasori and Deidara is too fucking straight to be my target. NOTE THE SARCASIM._

"Itachi." WEASAL.

"Kisame." SHARKIE.

"Zetsu." A Venus fly trap! It's alive! We're fucking doomed.

"I'm Kakuzu."

"...Serious injuries, cock-ooze." I laughed at his stiches. Kakuzu, huh? Why did my partner hava be so damn scary?! He looks like someone that came back from a serious war!

"...No."

Well. Fuck Akatsuki then. Too boring for my taste...but at least it was a slight better than being out there alone.

_Age 21 (now)_

"Damn. How long am I gonna stay here!?" I ranted. Hoping someone would hear. I've been here for almost a month and no one came. It hurts here, ya know. I sighed, and tried to make out where the rest of the bodies are. Glaring at the dirt when I can't see anything. I was scared. For once, I was scared that I'll spend the rest of my life here. Here under the ground, maybe turn into a fossil over thousands of years.

Suddenly. A light came through a hole, and I was blinded for one second.

"Hidan."

* * *

**Hehe...who'd you think it is? Who'd you want it to be? I'm going to leave it off to you. :3 XD I really didn't do a pairing...well. Hints of it, but no pairing. Hidan's life story. (And you can tell I rushed it cuz I didn't have time yesterday...) **

**:) Happy Birthday, Hidan! :) **

**And you guys liked my version of Jashin? A cool guy that's creepy but fun. Maybe a little pervy at times. He's bi. :3 (Jashin only cusses when he's angry)**

**Anyways. Have a nice day! **

**-Kat.**


End file.
